warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
ShredClan
ShreadClan is a big group consisting of leaders, officers, soldiers, guards, reporters, prisoners, and queens. ShredClan cats are the antagonists in The Heart of a Rogue, and the books that follow. History It all started when two brothers, Hugh and Lance, started fighting. They were both on different sides; Tom was a wild cat and Lance was a cat who roamed the twolegplace. They recruited cats for their battle. The war was long and was fought hard, but in the end, Lance's group was victorious. He named his group ShredClan and set up camps, hungry for power. Then he settled down, thinking that nothing would ever bother him and his group again. Ranks Note: Ranks are listed in highest rank to lowest rank. Leaders The leaders are exactly what they sound. They are the leaders of the camp that they are assigned to, and it is their job to keep it under control. If a Reporter sees that a leader is not doing a good job leading his camp, that cat will report to Lance, who will reassign the leader to be a common prisoner, while the Officer takes over the job and picks a new Officer. These cats are said to be Lance's closest friends. Officers The officer's job is to be second-in-command to the Leader. They have to make sure the Prisoners get up by sunrise. Another job for the officer is to substitute the Leader is ill, or in some cases, permanently substitute if the Leader is doing a bad job leading. Soldiers These cats are the fighters of the camps. They are trained to fight at a young age, so if there is a second war they are ready for it. In more common cases, rogues and loners try to claim the area and fight for territory and food, and the well-trained soldiers are to beat them. They also have the same rank as Guards do. They are not to be confused with Guards. Guards Guards are, like soldiers, trained to guard the camp at young ages. They protect the camp, queens, and kits from the rogues and loners that commonly attack the camps. They are not to be confused with Soldiers. '''They are also the same rank as '''Soldiers. Reporter The reporter's job is to keep track of the camp and at the end of every moon to report to Lance. Being caught lying about a Leader to get them to lose their job causes instant torture and removed from reporter to Prisoner. If a reporter does not appear at the end of a moon to the meeting, then they are removed from their job immediately and moved to Prisoner rank. Queens The heart of the camp. Queens are to be treated with upmost respect, because without them, ShredClan would die. They are there to mate with the Leaders, Officers, Soldiers, '''and '''Guards. Mating with a Prisoner means instant death for the Prisoner. If you are a Prisoner, you are expected to give them fresh moss and prey before taking care of your own needs. Prisoners Prisoners are the lowest of the low in ShredClan. Soldiers, Guards, Queens, Officers, '''and '''Leaders are allowed to order the prisoners around, as well as taunt, mock, tease, and attack mentally and physically. If the prisoner attacks back, then they instantly get the punishment of being beat up by any other cats. If any prisoners help the prisoner being attacked, they will be targeted too. Prisoners are expected to wake up every day at sunrise and get food and moss to the Soldiers, Guards, and Queens. There will be two free times during the day; one at mid-day and another in the afternoon. Prisoners must check in and be back at 'Lights Out' by sundown or will be hunted down and beat up in front of everyone. Trivia * Unlike normal clans, ShredClan is located in many territories, and have smaller camps. Category:Rogue Group Category:Clan